Kagome's Mistake
by Kakkabrat
Summary: She kissed him, she needed to have that one last kiss. But it was quick, fleeting. She couldn’t stand for it to lead to more, so she tore away from him, and jumped into the well, before he could notice what she had in her hand.InuKag
1. Coming Together

_

* * *

Okay, I know I really shouldn't have written this considering how long it's been since I've updated any of my other stories, but I couldn't help it! I got into this show a short while ago, and just became obsessed with it, I've been reading fanfiction for it like there was no tomorrow too. For everyone that's been waiting for me to update my other work, I apologize, but please read this anyway!_

* * *

Inuyasha stared forlornly at the night sky. It had been another one of those days, he had argued with Kagome again, and still had some of the dirt in his mouth to prove it. It was something utterly pointless, again. Their squabbles rarely had to do with anything very serious.

Shippo was the culprit actually. That Kitsune was getting a little too big for his britches again, so Inuyasha had taken the liberty of bringing the kid down a notch or two. Every one that that when he did so, Inuyasha was just looking for an excuse to beat on the kid. 'Feh, what do they know?' Nobody seemed to realize the dangers of a weak demon having a high and mighty attitude. One day, it was likely to get the kid killed, which was why his ego needed deflated by someone who wouldn't actually finish him off.

Well, of course, when Inuyasha had been caught, his face had immediately come very familiar with the ground again. Not only that, but when Inuyasha had tried to explain his actions, Kagome hadn't been willing to hear him out and his face met the dirt-AGAIN! This continued until Inuyasha gave up on his argument and just climbed up the tree.

The bitch had seemed overly sensitive today, it probably had to do with her being in heat. He was glad he hadn't actually said anything about that, if he had she would have likely broken his back from so many sits. But it was true, her body knew it, though she did not. The first, and one of the most noticeable changes was her scent, it had become somewhat... musky. Her scent was crying out for attention, and it refused to leave Inuyasha alone. The scent alone was enough to make him go nearly crazy with want for the girl, and it only seemed worse with everything else.

The girl was persperating more easily, her body's way of trying to get males to notice her scent. The sweat made her seem to glimmer in the sunlight, and it made her clothes stick to her body, which had also changed slightly. Her bosom had become more... perked up, and even her body language had changed, it had become...sexy.

It was because of all this that Inuyasha had been trying to keep his distance from her, as he did overtime she went into heat. If he were to be too near to her, there was no telling what he may end up doing. ...Maybe that's what had put her in a bad mood, when she realized he had been purposely avoiding her.

Kagome was asleep now, he could hear her even breathing. Inuyasha looked down, gazing upon the young miko that had become so important to him, that had captured his heart. Though, she didn't know it, and he wasn't planning on telling her anytime soon. Kagome had had a life before coming to the feudal era, the only reason she came back was because she needed to help them get the jewel shards, since she was the one that had broken it in the first place.

Inuyasha hated when Kagome went back to her time, each time fearing that she would realize how much she missed her old way of life, and make her decide to stay there instead of coming back. He knew it would happen once the jewel was complete, he would deal with that once the time came, but her certainly wasn't ready for her to leave early.

But, their journey was coming to an end. They were going to fight Naraku soon, because they had nearly found him. Win or lose, they were almost done. Win or lose, he was going to lose Kagome. He didn't know what he was going to do once she left. Or where he would go for that matter, he had nothing left.

In his old life, before Naraku had tricked Kikyo, he had lived near Kikyo's village, but there would no longer be a reason to do so. Over the last few years he'd done nothing but travel, but there would no longer be any need for that.

Miroku and Sango would likely settle in a village somewhere around here, and Shippo would likely stay with them since Kagome wouldn't be around any more. They would be like a little family, but still, that didn't tell Inuyasha what he would do after the battle was over and Kagome had left. He supposed it was likely that he would continue to roam, and would just keep doing what he had been the past few years.

He wouldn't be looking for Jewel shards, but that didn't mean he couldn't get rid of any demons that were causing trouble. There wasn't much else Inuyasha really could do, it's like any of the villages would want him hanging around very long. There was no place for him, so he may as well keep fighting, try to get stronger maybe.

Inuyasha looked down now, and stared at the sleeping Kagome. He didn't want to loose her. It had taken him long enough, but he finally realized that he didn't want to be with Kikyo, he wanted to stay with Kagome. Lot of fuckin good it did him anyway. She wasn't going to want to stay here, and he certainly couldn't survive living in her time, since she wouldn't let anyone find out about him being a demon.

And that was assuming she would ever want to be with him in the first place. She always complained about how he acted, that he's rude, insensitive, pompous, arrogant, and just about the most frustrating person she'd ever known. She said she needed time to herself in her own era so she could 'unwind' after having to deal with him so long. If she had to get away from him after just a few weeks, how could she possibly want to stay with him for good?

It was hopeless, and he knew it. The best he could hope for was a goodbye once she eventually left him.

Kagome watches Inuyasha, up in his tree. He never slept on the grounds with everyone else unless they were at an Inn. She had asked him once, why he always slept up there, and in response, he said she was a stupid wench. He slept in the trees, because he could hear and smell and even see more of the area around them. That way, he could be on guard, and would be ready to stand the defensive if they were to be attacked by a demon in the night.

Figures he would think of something like that. He doesn't seem to realize it, but he really does care about everyone in the group, and even about human villagers for that matter. She didn't tell him she knew how much he cared for others, it wouldn't matter if she did tell him. He would just snort, deny it, and then be in a bad mood for the rest of the day because of it.

She knew Inuyasha didn't really want to care as much as he did. Especially when it came to the villagers. None of them ever liked him, they all feared and hated him. She could understand why he didn't want anyone to know he actually cared if they were hurt. Though, if they were to get hurt, he wouldn't agonize over it too long, he would just... get over it.

But when it came to their group, Inuyasha was even more guarded toward his feelings. He's never had friends before, and she knew he really wasn't sure how to act most of the time. Inuyasha had had a hard life, one full of loss and despair. He was probably afraid of losing them too. That's why he didn't want to get to close to them. That's why he couldn't get rid of the walls that protected him from everyone around him.

Inuyasha stared at the moon a lot. Kagome figured that's what he did to help him think. Everyone needs something to help them out, even Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't help but think of what would happen in their upcoming battle with Naraku. Naraku was strong, and she wasn't sure that she, or all of her friends, would come out of it alive. Naraku had many tricks up his sleeve, and she shuddered to think of what he may come up with next.

What would she do if one of her friends were to die in the fight against Naraku? Shippo was so small, he wouldn't be able to defend himself very well. Miroku was likely to put everything he has into this fight, it's the moment he's waited for since he was but a child. Sango... Kagome was worried Sango would do something drastic, as she has almost done before. If they were unable to save Kohaku, Kagome was afraid that Sango may try once again to kill herself.

Then there was Inuyasha... He was the most likely of any of them to die. It wasn't because he was weak, or because he would likely be the one facing Naraku head-to-head. Instead, it was because even if he were survive this battle, and finally manage to defeat Naraku, he was going to die anyway.

Inuyasha was going to go to Hell with Kikyo, the one he loved. Kagome could see now, that he had never stopped loving the dead Miko, and would do anything to stay by her side. Even though it meant leaving everyone else behind, it was still what he wanted to do, that's how much Kikyo means to him.

Kagome saw Inuyasha move in the tree, and he soon jumped down to the ground, silent as a cat as to not wake anyone. Luckily for Kagome, she was still awake. Inuyasha walked away from the campsite, and she couldn't see him anymore. So she got up out of bed, moving slowly as she tried not to wake the Kitsune that had been sleeping with her.

She went down the path she had seen him take, soon realizing it lead to the lake that was nearby. It didn't take long to get there, and she could see him. He was staring out at the lake, and he looked so sad... She took a step closer, snapping a twig as she did so.

Inuyasha snarled as he whipped around, fangs bared, ready to attack, causing her to gasp. He calmed though, once he saw it was her. Apparently she had ACTUALLY managed to sneak up on him, something that seemed quiet impossible.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked gruffly as he turned back toward the lake, seemingly indifferent.

Kagome walked toward him, and stood next to him she shrugged. "I saw you leave, and I wanted to know why I guess."

"Feh." Was the only response she got from him. She hadn't really expected much else to tell the truth. She knew he wouldn't tell her why he was out here instead of sleeping. She had really just wanted to make sure he was alright.

"The lake is so beautiful at night..." She sighed contently, but she felt chilled. It was cold out here, so she leaned against Inuyasha, wanting to get a share of his body heat. She felt him tense, but stayed where she was, not wanting to let go. She actually had an excuse for being so close to him, she wasn't about to give that up.

She could tell Inuyasha was staring at her, she could feel it. But she could also tell he wasn't mad at her for being so close, so she figured he didn't really mind, she had just surprised him.

They stayed like that for a while, just staring at the lake. After a while, she looked at Inuyasha, and saw he had that sad look on his face again. "Inuyasha, is everything alright?"

" Of 'course everything's alright!" He huffed. "Why wouldn't it be?"

He was being too defensive for what he was saying to be true. Something was wrong.

"We should head back to the camp." He said grumpily. "We both know that if don't sleep your going to whine all day tomorrow about how tired you are." He started to turn, but Kagome decided she wouldn't have it. Kagome grabbed his arm, and stopped him from going.

He stared at her like she was nuts, but she didn't care. She looked him right in the face, and decided not to give him any choice but to look right back at her. "Something is bothering you Inuyasha, and I want to know what."

"Get off a me!" He yelled, aggravated. She wasn't about to give up. She could be just as stubborn as him, and she meant to prove it, so she tightened her grip.

He continued to stare at her for a minute, and relented. "I was thinking about... a lot of stuff. Is that so wrong?"

"Only when it makes you this upset. I can tell your hurting Inuyasha, I can see it."

"So?! Why would you care anyway?!" Inuyasha yelled and yanked his arm away from her as she gasped from surprise.

"What do you mean? Of course I care!" She declared. Why was he being like this? Why did he seem to think she didn't care?

Inuyasha stared at her, and then, he did the unthinkable... He grabbed her arms, and pulled her to him. Before she could react, he kissed her. The kiss wasn't gentle, but it wasn't too rough either. It was...possessive, dominating, and she didn't pull away. Instead, she kissed him back.

Kagome was confused, but more so than that she was happy. Inuyasha was kissing her! She could hardly believe it, but it was true. She felt him wrap his arms around her as they continued to kiss. For some reason, this felt right. She wasn't a child anymore, they both knew that. She could tell how much he knew that by the stiffness she could feel pressing against her stomach.

Kagome loved every minute they spent together that night. She had made love with the man... no, not the man, the Hanyou... the Hanyou that she loved. They had given each other their all, and now lay together as sleep was about to overtake them.

She lay her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. She was happy now, and there was nothing that could possibly ruin that.

* * *

_For anyone that may think so, this is **NOT** a one-shot. I plan on making this fic quite a bit longer. Just, please, let me know if you guys like it!_


	2. The Rosary

_

* * *

I can hardly believe how many reviews I've got already! I just had to update again for you guys after all those wonderful reviews! By consequence, the chapter is a bit on the short side, but it was the best I could do in a single day's time._

_Okay, and now shoutouts to all my great reviewers!_

_Vixen12089: I got so many reviews in such a short time, I just had to update as quickly as I could._

_Zeddy200: Thanksies! I hope this was fast enough for you!_

_Keiko89: I was hoping it would be kawaii! I hope this was a fast enough update!_

_Pam: Thank you! I And I do intend to make this fic a lot longer._

_Draechaeli: I know how you feel, I'd always rather read some good fiction rather than do my homework._

_GeoInuyashaKagome: Well, here you go! The next chap. All ready for you to read._

_Lyn: Here you go, I wrote more._

_Punkgoddess1201: I do plan to finish this, but please don't give up on my story once you see what happens in this chap.! I promise, she won't be around very much, this IS an Inu/Kag fic._

_Red-Tigergirl2: I couldn't do the ending much longer, I'm not about to risk getting my account deleted... but thanks._

_Essis: ::Laughs:: Thanks!_

_Shorti51: Yay! I'm glad to hear I got them down right. I bet it's because in the show we always get to hear what's going on in their heads..._

_Loiswilldie: Yes, it is, don't worry. BTW, are you a major Family Guy fan, or at least a Stewie fan? I'm just asking cuz of your name..._

_Okay, that's it, now, on to chapter two!_

* * *

Kagome woke just as the sun was rising, she groaned as she turned, and then realized she felt cold. She opened her eyes, and saw that she was alone. Where had Inuyasha gone? She wouldn't have thought he would leave her in the night as she slept.

She got up slowly, sorely. She felt like she could hardly move, but she gathered her clothes and dressed as quickly as she could so she could set off and find Inuyasha. She looked through the woods, trying to see or hear anything that would lead her to Inuyasha. After a while, she got lucky, and caught sight of his red haori.

She looked past some bushes, seeing Inuyasha, and.... Kikyo?! What was he doing with her? !

Kagome could see Inuyasha and Kikyo in the clearing, and it looked like they were hugging, just as intimently as they had all of the other times Kagome had seen them embrace one another.

_"Kikyo..."_

_"Hush, Inuyasha, just embrace me..."_

And he did. Inuyasha hugged her more closely, and seemed to enjoy doing so.

Kagome felt her chest tighten painfully. Even after all that had happened between her and Inuyasha just the night before, Kikyo was still the one who ended up in his arms. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to just... disappear!

She couldn't get herself to do the first two, but the last one she could make happen, but the third could become a possibility Kagome wouldn't be able to stand being around him after this, and she wouldn't have to. She quickly, and quietly, left, going back to the campsite.

She would try to act as though nothing had happened, because apparently nothing had, not in Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome could feel her eyes tear as she now ran back to the campsite. No! She couldn't let anyone see her in tears, they would want to know why she was crying. She couldn't tell them...

Kagome didn't think she could face them, it would be too hard. But seeing everyone else would have to be better than facing Inuyasha. And at least when everyone else was around, Inuyasha wasn't likely to mention what had happened between them.

She was most grateful for the fact that there were close to the bone eaters well, and she could make her escape.

Only this time, she wasn't going back to cool off for a few days. This time, she didn't plan on coming back, she didn't need to. Everyone else didn't need her anymore. They knew where Naraku's castle was, and since Naraku had the rest of the jewel shards. And it wasn't as though she would do much good in the fight either, any arrows she shot at Naraku, he would simply catch.

She would have to take a jewel shard with her, so she could travel through the well, but everyone would just have to deal with it. And... she would have to take Inuyasha's rosary. Kaede had pointed out that the rosary had created a link between them, and it was reason Inuyasha was able to pass through the well.

Kagome wasn't about to have him come chasing after her again. She wouldn't be able to handle it, if he were to show up in her time.

So her plan was set. She was going to find a way to get the rosary, and then she would go down the well, one last time.

Inuyasha walked back toward the lake, where he left Kagome earlier that morning. He could hardly wait to be with her again, to touch and smell her. It had almost seemed like a dream, when she had returned his kiss, when she had let him love her.

Hopefully she hadn't woken yet, he wanted to wake her himself.

Last night, he had overcome his greatest fear. He was no longer afraid that Kagome would leave him after their fight. She had actually told him, told him that she loved him. She had uttered the words as he had been showing her just how much he loved her.

For the first time in his life, he couldn't help but smile. He knew now that he held Kagome's heart, and he never planned on letting go.

* * *

When Inuyasha reached the place he had left Kagome, he was surprised to find she was no longer the. His first instict was to worry, but after looking, and sniffing, around, he could tell there had been no struggle here, no demons, so Kagome must have left on her own once she saw he was gone.

So he started walking back toward camp, the only place she was likely to have gone. It didn't take him long, the camp wasn't far from the lake. He'd been right, Kagome was already there, and everyone had already packed their things and were ready to go.

Everyone was really quiet, they all just... started walking. But, it was strange, Kagome was behind everyone, way back from the group. She seemed to be sulking, but... Why? Hadn't she been happy with what had happened last night?

Before Inuyasha could do anything, Sango had hung back, so that she was walking with Kagome. Damnit, why'd she have to go and do that? Now he would have to wait to see just what was going on with Kagome.

Was she already regretting what they'd done?

He wasn't sure he would be able to handle it, if that were the case. He could already feel his once loose and relaxed self became tense all over, his fingers clenched and he nearly snarled. It would be so typical, so befitting to everything else that had happened in his life.

First, loosing his parents, then Kikyo, and now, he may loose Kagome as well. Inuyasha wasn't sure he would survive that. He'd gone through too many hardships to loose someone after only having just gotten them. He had just gotten Kagome, the way he had wanted to have her, and he wasn't prepared to give her up.

He would do anything to keep her safe. He always had been, even before he had realized how much he loved her. Now that he knew, he was more than willing to die for her safety. He could only wonder why she was suddenly so distraught.

Not that it did him much good to wonder right now, about losing her. He would talk to her, as soon as they would be alone again.

* * *

They walked for hours, and then where near Kaede's village, near the bone eater's well. Kagome felt an immense relief, she would be able to get away soon, but... how was she to get the rosary from Inuyasha? And would she be able to do it without his noticing?

That was the real question. If he knew what she was doing, he would stop her. Not because of her, not exactly. But because she was his shard detector. That was something she should have let sink in long ago.

Once they got into the village, all of the normal things happened. Miroku went off to find some village girls who might want their palms read, and Sango and Shippo were making sure he didn't do anything too stupid. All that left was Kagome and Inuyasha. She didn't give him a chance to start talking, she immediately started walking to the well, knowing he was likely to follow.

And follow he did. He was just behind her the whole way there. He was quiet, much too quiet. Normally if he thought something was wrong, he wouldn't hesitate to yell at her to tell him what it was.

Once she reached the well, she turned and faced him, and as forced as it was, she managed to give him a smile.

"I need some time back home, just in case. I want to see them again, before our fight with Naraku. I have to let them know what's going on, so they won't go crazy when I end up not going back." She had done it, come up with an excuse for going back home, now all she had to do was hope that he bought it.

He seemed surprised at first, but then seemed to relax before her, and he nodded. Apparently he even understood something like that. That when she hugged him, wrapped her arms around his neck. That was when she very carefully untied his rosary.

She kissed him, she needed to have that one last kiss. But it was quick, fleeting. She couldn't stand for it to lead to more, so she tore away from him, and jumped into the well, before he could notice what she had in her hand.

* * *

Inuyasha walked back to the village, much better off than he had been before. If Kagome had been about to end things with him, there was no way she would have kissed him just then. Now all he had to do was wait for her to come back after visiting with her family.

He got back to the village soon enough, and found everyone else near Kaede's hut.

"Hey Inuyasha..." Shippo said warily. The Kit had noticed Inuyasha's bad mood earlier, and had apparently decided not to test the Hanyou without Kagome there to sit him if he did anything.

"What Runt?" Inuyasha asked, not caring all that much, but decided to listen to the Kit for once.

"You look different, like there's something missing..."

"You know..." Miroku said slowly, "he's right, there is something different about you."

Inuyasha looked down at himself, unable to figure out what the hell they were talking about, then... he noticed it.

His rosary was gone.

But, that meant... that meant he couldn't use the well.

That meant he couldn't go get Kagome.

It meant that the only way Kagome could possibly get back, was when she wanted to.

Inuyasha froze, in realization. That hug, it had been goodbye, a real goodbye.

Kagome was gone.

She had left him.

And now, he was alone once again.

* * *

_What did you guys think!? I need to know, I must know! And just remember, the more of you that review, the faster I'll try to get up chapter three, which is already pretty much figured out, and just needs to be typed!_


	3. Aiko

_I'll start by saying thank you to all my great reviewers. You guys have no idea how many good moods you put me in this week._

Black-Gundam-Child: I sure hope its only the beginning!

Daughter of Ashes: Not this chapter, and maybe not even the next, but you WILL find out eventually!

DraechaelI: Well, Inuyasha isn't really the brightest crayon in the box… he isn't much good at figuring things out.

Kagome M.k: I think I managed to update pretty quickly…

Saiyothelover: Does that mean that if I make Inuyasha happy again you'll proclaim me the best author ever and tell all your friends they have to read my fan fiction?

Essis: Yeah, she should… and she will…. Eventually.

CDog21: It was supposed to be sad, the second genre is angst for pete's sake. BUT, I did manage to put a bit of happiness into this one.

Alex: Ok.

Ktakn-Veni: Thankyou! I'm glad to hear that not only my story is good, but that my writing skills are as well, I really appreciate it.

Keiko89: Wish Granted!

Zeddy200: I hope so too! ((Actually, I know so))

Kirah: …::Confused::

Vixen12089: Your Welcome! I just so many reviews so quickly, I just had to update as soon as I could.

LadyRed06: Yeah, I know it's sad, I got depressed writing it. Hey, is that 06 the year your gunna graduate? If so, we're in the same boat!

Starlit333: You'll find out about Kikyo when everyone else does, and thanks.

Kikyo: I hope your name doesn't mean you'll hate that it's a Inu/Kag,but thanks for the complement.

Little Krissi: I will!

Gittelbug: She will be, I promise.

Lyn: Ok, I wrote more.

Chicks-666: I hope this chapter will help you feel better!

Kirara242: He was really sad…

Aish: Here you go!

Anonymous: ::Laughs:: Don't worry, it won't.

Mickey: Okay then… I guess I get what you mean.

Ember18: I'm afraid your likely to only end up with more questions once you read this.

Xio-4-eva: Yay, another fav's list! I hope you'll like the plot twist that's coming up…

Dragon-Inu-Hanyou: Heh, I wonder how much you'll yell at me once you read the end of this chapter…

_That's everyone…_

* * *

**Three years later**

Leaving the Feudal Era that last time was probably the hardest thing Kagome had ever done. She had regretted it many times, wishing things had been different, wishing she'd had the strength to confront Inuyasha about what he had done. Or at least had the courage to say goodbye to all of her friends. It was especially since Kagome had no idea if her friends had ever even defeated Naraku. As far as Kagome could tell, all of her friends could be dead.

She couldn't stand to think of all her friends dead, especially since if they were, it was likely her fault for not being there to help them. Kagome knew she wasn't the best fighter, but she also knew that her bows could have critically injured Naraku. If she were to find out they were all dead because of her cowardice, she would never be able to forgive herself. But then, either way, she knew that one was dead, that Inuyasha was dead since he had gone to Hell with Kikyo.

It seemed though, that she'd finally managed to get her life together once again. She hadn't done very well in school, though she did manage to graduate, barely. Safe to say, she never managed to get into a college. Instead, she'd had to go to work as soon as she was able, so she played to her strengths. She taught archery.

Yes, it seemed that was one of the few good things about the time she had spent in the Feudal Era. Kagome worked at a fancy get away resort during the summer, private schools during the school year, and did odd jobs when she needed the cash. It worked out well enough, and she actually did enjoy her job, even if she somewhat missed purifying her arrows before shooting them.

Kagome sighed as she fixed dinner. Her brother was a picky eater, as was her grandfather.

Yes, she was still living at home.

"Mommy, I hungry!"

Kagome smiled as she looked down at her little girl. "I know, but dinner is almost ready, so wait just a little bit longer, okay?"

"Otay!" The little girl then proceeded to run away, in search of a way to amuse herself until meal time.

The little girl was the light of Kagome's life, with her silver hair, fluffy ears, and golden eyes, she was a constant reminder of what had been. There seemed to be no end to how many ways her little girl could remind her of Inuyasha, of the little girl's daddy.

Every time Kagome looked at her little girl, she saw Inuyasha. The young girl was practically a replica of her father. She also had his stubborn attitude, his lack of tact, and his absolute love for Ramen. Kagome loved each of these aspects, (though her daughters stubbornness she could sometimes do without), there was one major factor to the girls demon side Kagome feared.

Last month, a man had tried to take Kagome's purse, and had threatened her with a gun, and when she refused, the man had hit her with the barrel of the gun, to show her just how serious he was. He had managed to knock her down, and then threatened to hurt her little girl as well. It was then Kagome had become frightened, when her two year old's demon blood took over, and she attacked the man that posed such a threat.

The mugger no longer lived, and to get her child back to normal, Kagome had had to make something from some herbs at the shrine to lull her asleep. Kagome still had scratch marks all over her, verily deep ones that would likely scar. So Kagome realized, was that her daughter needed a way to keep her demon blood under control, just as Inuyasha had had the Tetseiga to do the same for him. Unfortunately, that meant she would have to go to the Feudal Era to find Totosei to make her something. That wouldn't be so bad, depending on certain factors. The fact was, she didn't want to have to see any of her old friends, and she prayed she wouldn't run into them while she was there. Another reason being that if Naraku was still alive, there was no telling how bad things could be.

Either way, Kagome would have to go, she just had to get something that would help her little girl.

When Kagome had first found out about her little miracle, she really hadn't been all that happy. She had cried for day's damning Inuyasha and shouting sit, hoping the subduing spell could work despite being in different times. During that time, Kagome had been ill, weak, and miserable. Carrying a demon baby hadn't been easy on her, or her family and friends.

Her school friends had been able to figure out it was Inuyasha's baby. Or rather, 'That good for nothing puck' that they'd told her to get a way from sooner, but she had not done soon enough. Even Hojo knew about what had happened, and though he was still in the dark about Inuyasha, Hoko would still come by, always with a gift for Kagome's special girl. Which, Kagome was grateful for, her daughter needed someone to see as something of a father, and Hojo was as close to the real thing she got.

Except when she would look at the pictures Kagome had managed to take of Inuyasha. He always said she was nuts when she explained how her little black box (camera) could make such colorful and accurate pictures.

Luckily for Kagome, she couldn't remember most of the day her baby had been born, she'd passed out and didn't wake until just a little bit before delivery time. Then, when she got to hold that baby in her arms, she had practically forgotten all the pain and suffering she had gone through since leaving the Feudal Era.

_Aiko Ginakin Higurashi._

Aiko had become Kagome's life, there was nothing more important to her than her daughter. That was why she'd used all her vacation time, why she would spend the next month making this happen. Getting a way to keep her baby safe.

Kagome could see her out the kitchen window now, playing outside. She loved playing outside, climbing trees…figures. Though, as much like Inuyasha as Aiko was, there was something the little girl had now that Inuyasha had never had, and Kagome was grateful she could give her daughter, innocence.

It was true that Aiko wasn't allowed to let anyone know of her demon ancestry, people would reject and mock her. So, all Kagome had her do was wear a hat to hide her ears with. True, the silver hair was unusual, but Kagome would just tell people she had died it. Aiko was living a normal little girls life, and Kagome intended to keep it as normal as she possibly could.

* * *

Kagome walked nervously toward the well, clutching the jewel shard that was on a necklace in her hand. She REALLY didn't want to do this. She had to stay strong though, so she kept moving. After all, it wasn't as though she was going to see Inuyasha, he was dead. He was with Kikyo in Hell, and therefore impossible to meet up with in the Feudal Era.

So, she jumped into the well, and was surrounded by that all too familiar blue light. Then, she was there, she had traveled through time once again. Not it would do much good, if she didn't get out of the well. She sighed, she'd always hated this part. She started climbing, struggling greatly to climb up the inside of the well. When she reached the top, she fell over the side, and nearly screamed when she realized had not landed on the ground. Instead, she had landed on… INUYASHA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

* * *

After Inuyasha had realized what Kagome had done, he's gone back to well, and jumped in it. He had prayed his entire way there that he would still be able to pass through the well.

It didn't work.

No matter how many times he tried.

Still, he had refused to leave the well for many weeks afterward.

The others had asked him why Kagome had left. What stupid thing he'd done that had chased her away. He always yelled at them that it wasn't his fault. She was just bein' stupid and selfish and had decided to ditch them. Yet, as many times as he told that to his companions, and himself, he knew the reason. 'I had loved her.' He had chased her away with his love, for what other reason had he given her to leave?

After more than six weeks of refusing to leave the well, Inuyasha had decided it was time to go face Naraku. The others were reluctant, feeling Kagome still may come back, but Inuyasha knew by then that she wasn't. So they had set off to go to Naraku's castle, a two week journey from the village. This journey was a long one, but not because of the distance, or the time it took to travel it.

Nobody seemed to deem him fit to talk with, and Shippo had decided he wasn't worth acknowledging either. The Kitsune didn't know what had happened, but he was entirely convinced that whatever it was, it was all Inuyasha's fault.

The fight with Naraku was a long and hard one, that everyone just barely got out of. It wasn't something he cared to remember, especially since he couldn't. Tetseiga had been broken, and his demon blood awakened. Inuyasha simply couldn't remember the fight, but he knew that when it was over, he had passed out, and stayed that way for days.

Once Naraku was gone, Inuyasha left. He went out on his own. Things went back to the way they used to be, really used to be. He was alone, and it was what he expected. He would go to that village where Miroku and Sango had made a home, and given one to Shippo as well.

His visits were short, and he would spend most time, while in that area, at the bone eater's well. That was where slept while he came to visit, since it was as close to Kagome as he could ever be now.

This was one such night, he lay to sleep, holding the repaired Tetseiga, and thinking of her.

Inuyasha woke with a start, something had LANDED on him. He opened his eyes, and he saw her, in his lap… 'Kagome…'

* * *

_Well, are you all gathering your guns and hounds, ready to find and kill me for this chapter? I hope not… I just had to do what I did though, I don't know why, I just did! But let me know just what you think!_


	4. The Photo

_First, to say thanks to everyone that Reviewed!_

Sess2004: Adding Aiko was actually my intention from the beginning. Thanks, and I'll do my best to keep this going.

Draechaeli: I thought about her coming, and decided against it. Kagome didn't know that Naraku had been defeated, and Kagome would not want to risk anything happening to her baby girl.

Essis: I'm not sure what she'll say yet... we're both going to have to wait to see about that.

Kagome1686: Uh... I guess so.

Kiji: As if you would use a gun.

Inu's Keeper: Wow... I'm glad to know you think so much of this.

Cdog21: I'll try...

Chicks-666: Uh, sorry for makin' ya upset, it isn't supposed to be THAT sad.

Red-Tigergirl2: ok, thanks for the review.

Dice: I'm glad you got into this, maybe you could give my other fics a shot?

Keiko89: ::Ducks::

Kirara242: Here you go, hope I got it out quick enough.

Ryouko: Thanks!

Ryu-Akuinenn: uh, alright. Thanks for the review.

Scribblenumba4: I updated, now call off your dog!

Zeddy200: I couldn't resist...

Lizzie: Wow, thanks!

Chibi Senshi of Saturn: Call off the dog hunt, I updated.

Lyn: Here ya' go!

Angie: I hope this was quick enough.

Loiswilldie: Well... that's too bad.

SS5Diablo: Thankies!

Steeles: Thanks for the review!

Ember17: Hey, no poking!

LilPokegirl: I'll see what I can do.

Elena: Well thanks!

Keyo-Red Angel of Hope: Wow, those are the bigest words I've ever seen in a review!

Xio-4-Eva: Don't worry, it won't. Thin IS a Inu/Kag fic.

Starli-333: I think I should stop giving you guys ideas... Just about everyone responded to the guns and dogs thing!

Kira Granger: Sorry about the cliff.

Anna-7: Thanks, and I did my best to update quick.

Jmama521: Sorry about the cliff, but I make up for it by updating quick!

_Thanks again you Guys!!!_

__

* * *

Kagome just... stared. She couldn't move, so she just stayed where she was, on top of the seemingly speechless Inuyasha. He was still here? He hadn't gone to Hell with Kikyo? Why?

"I-I-I... Inu-Inu.... Inuyasha?" Kagome couldn't help but stutter. He was she last person she had expected to run into.

He stared at her, his mouth wide open, then, realizing this, his mouth snapped shut, and his face contorted in anger. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I... I..." She stuttered, trying to answer him. But then, she realized she looked like an idiot, stuttering that this, and she was still in his lap! "I really don't see how that's any of your business." She said coolly as she stood up and turned her back to him.

There was a silence, and she was about to start walking when Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her arm. "Well maybe I'm making it my business." He said gruffly.

She jerked her arm away. "Leave me alone Inuyasha!"

"No!"

Kagome huffed as she took off towards the village. She was confused, but she couldn't let herself show it. Dealing with him was easier when she was angry. "I mean it Dog Boy, just get away from me! I didn't come back here to see you!"

She could tell that he had stopped in his tracks, that he wasn't moving at all. She didn't let that stop her, she started walking faster. She had to get away from her. Why would he follow her anyway? He made his choice three years ago, and now he had to deal with the choice he had made, with whatever consequences there had been.

For, now that she thought about it, why else would he still be here? Apparently, things had not worked out between he and Kikyo. But that didn't mean she was about to try to go back to him, his second choice.

She got out of the woods soon enough, and as far she could tell, she was no longer being followed by Inuyasha. Now, all she had to do was start asking around so she could find Totosei. Then she'd just have to bring him here, and go pull one of Aiko's fangs. Then she'd take her sword and leave, and this time, she really wouldn't have to come back.

"KAGOME?"

Kagome looked toward where the voice had come from, and saw ... Shippo? Was it Shippo? He was bigger, than Shippo, but once she got a good look at him, it was easy enough to tell it was him. He ran toward her. "Shippo!"

"I can't believe it's you Kagome." Shippo said when he got to her.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten." Kagome said, smiling. She was glad Shippo was okay, she had worried about him. She hadn't thought he'd do well in that battle against Naraku.

"Follow me Kagome, I bet Sango and Miroku want too see you too!" She did follow him, she couldn't just refuse. Shippo led her to a small hut, and they both walked in to find Miroku, and a very pregnant Sango. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, as did the eyes of her old friends.

"Hey you two, see who I found?" Shippo said happily.

Kagome looked at both her old friends, seeing how much they've changed over the last three years. Shippo was taller, he was higher than her knees now. He was growing up so fast.

Sango looked tired, and at the moment, at a loss for words. She was also big that Kagome suspected she would be having that baby in a matter of days. Kagome could guess easily enough who the father was.

Then she looked to Miroku, who hadn't seemed to have changed either. Though, seeing the look of shock on his face certainly was out of the ordinary.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. She was definitely in shock. Kagome smiled and nodded. She was glad now, to see all her friends, she was going to have fun spending some time with them.

Inuyasha made his way to the village after Kagome had gotten there. He knew she'd end up talking to everyone. So he went to Miroku and Sango's hut, and sat atop of it. Where he was able to hear everything that they were saying.

It had stunned him, when she'd yelled at him about not coming back for him. It was like a slap in the face, and it killed the hope he'd gotten when he'd woken to find her on his lap.

He couldn't help but feel hope arise in him when he'd seen her. She had actually come back, after three long years. She was different than she had been, the years she had been away seemed to have matured her.

The obvious changes where her hair, and her clothes. He hair was longer now, and tied back in a braid. Her 'uniform' was gone, replaced by other, odd looking clothes than Inuyasha couldn't really identify. As far as he could describe, she was wearing blue pants and a green shirt.

The more subtle changes however, were what he was most interested in. Her body had matured. Her breasts and waist had filled out, she no longer had the figure of a girl, but now had the figure of a woman. The other change, was her eyes. They weren't shaped different, or another color, nothing like that. Her eyes seemed... tired, old even. Her eyes no longer held that innocence they once had, and he wondered why.

What had happened in her life since she had left?

Maybe he could find out, while he listened to her talk with the others...

Kagome had told her friends about her job, her friends, her life since she had left. About everything, except Aioko. She didn't want to tell them, at least not yet. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She wasn't ready for them to know what she had done with Inuyasha.

"Kagome," Miroku said slowly, "you have told us much, but not that of which we all want most to hear. Why is it, that you left so suddenly?"

Kagome became silent, and looked down at her hands. "I ... can't really say. I just... had to get away from here."

"That's no answer." Shippo pouted. "Please Kagome, why did you leave us?"

"I just... can't talk about it Shippo, I'm sorry." She sighed sadly. She had known she would hurt her friends by leaving without any kind of explanation, but apparently it had been worse than she had thought it would. She had abandoned them, with no apparent reason. She had to tell them something, try to make up for what she had done. "But... I suppose I can share one more thing with you."

Kagome reached into her back pocket, and pulled out a picture, a picture of Aiko. She held it out to them, and they all stared at the picture.

The picture was taken only three months ago. It was taken with a Polaroid camera, so Aiko didn't have to wear a hat for the picture. The small girl was posing proudly, crossing her chubby little arms and grinning happily.

Her friends stared at the picture in shock.

"But Kagome, that child looks like-"Kagome cut Sango off, and looked down again.

"I know." She said sadly. "She's the reason I'm here, looking for Totosei."

Comprehension donned on the faces of her friends. They understood everything now, so she put the picture back into her pocket and sighed. "He doesn't know, and I want to keep it that way. So please, don't tell him."

"But Kagome," Miroku said, trying to look determined, "do you think it truly fair to keep this from him?"

"I can't handle him knowing about her you guys. I... I don't know what to expect, but whatever would happen, I'm sure it wouldn't be good." Kagome's voice faltered. "I just want to do what I came to do, and go home. I can't stay here you guys, I can't."

Miroku looked like he was about to protest again, but Sango grabbed and squeezed his shoulder, signaling for him to stay quiet. "Alright Kagome," Sango said quietly, "you have our word that we will not tell him."

"Thank you." Kagome said quietly." I... I think I'm going to go outside for a little while, excuse me." She slowly stood up, and went outside, needing to get away from the people that knew her secret. She needed to be alone for a little while, so she decided she would walk to the outskirts of the village, and watch the sun go down.

* * *

Inuyasha could hear every word that was said, but it didn't all make sense. All he knew, was that Kagome had a secret, and a purpose for being here. Once she got what she wanted, she was going to leave. Again.

He couldn't let that happen, after going so long without her, she was finally back, and he wasn't about to loose her again. He would find out why she left him, and then, take things from there.

Inuyasha saw her leave the hut, and start walking toward the edge of the village. Where was she going?

He jumped off of the hut, and went after her. They had to talk, and not the way they had when she first came back. He wanted answers, and would do his damndest to get them.

* * *

_I know it's a little short, but I'm trying to update as quick as I can, so bear with me! All your reviews have REALLY motivated me, so keep it up!!!_


	5. The Truth About Kikyo

_I know this is probably too short, but I'm tryin to hurry!_

red-tigergirl2- I know I update a lot, but that's to make up for the shortness of my chapters.

kirara242- Thanks, and here it is!

Draechaeli- I can't tell you how many times I've done that, read a fic and had to go to school. ::Sigh:: stupid school.

Lyn-Ok

anna-7-Thanks

Keiko89-Thanks, and I'll try!

demonicgift/sorceressXIII- I know I should fix that, it's just that every time I update, I'm in a rush. I'll get it all looked over eventually…

Chione- I'll try to pull Aioko into the story as soon as I can.

Ember17 - ::Tries to guard self from poking and cover hears becuz of sqeeling::

starlit333- Of course he will! Eventually…

Someone-Yay, a new person reading my ficcie! Welcome!!!

zeddy200 - Hopefully not too close to the end, I'm tryin to drag it out a bit…

Xio-4-eva - Interesting suggestion… I'll see what I can come up with.

spider 3- I'm working as fast as I can!

essis- Actually, she doesn't need Inuyasha's tooth. Any demon's tooth would work.

vixen-s.m.f- I'm glad you gave it a chance too!

Chibi Senshi of Saturn - Yay, no more dogs!

Isinglas- Thanks!

yasha21- Heh, you'll see.

Zee- Yeah, he has.

Vixen12089- Because it was my bedtime, and if I didn't update that night, I'd've had to wait a week to update cause I was going to my dads the next morning.

Little Chichiri: YOU NUMBER 100!!!

t1nkerbell- I feel bad about it too…

Shorti51- He is pretty clueless, I'll give ya' that.

Kira Granger- Quick updates is my way of making up for short chapters actually…

Azmidiske- I know what you mean, most of these fics suck, which is why I decided to write one.

Jmama521- I know, I try to make up for shortness by updating fast.

Spirit Dancer - I hope this was soon enough to get you off your knees.

loiswilldie- Uh… Sorry if I messed up, I was TIRED when I wrote out thanks for my last chapter.

Alex- Okie Doke

Inuyasha Luver Kagome - I'll try to come up with more Inuyasha fics, I'll have to with all the response I'm getting from this.

_Thanks for all the reviews you guys, I can still hardly believe how many I got!!!_

__

* * *

__

__

Inuyasha found Kagome at the very edge of the village, watching the sun go down. She was sitting, with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her eyes unmoving from the sight before her. For a minute, all he did was stare at her, then found the courage to talk to her, and sat beside her. He felt her stiffen, which kept him quiet a little while longer, but her knew he couldn't put this off. If he didn't talk to her now, she might leave him again before he'd get another chance.

"We need to talk." He said gruffly. His defenses were up, and he couldn't help but sound as if he were.

"I don't know what about." She was avoiding him, looking away from him now.

"I could think of a few things." He snapped at her. "Why you ditched me for starters."

"I don't want to talk to you Inuyasha, what is it going to take to get that through your thick head?" Kagome was like he had never seen her before. She was… cold. He didn't like this new side of her, he was sure she didn't really like it either.

"I don't really care right now. I want to know why you left Kagome." He was still snappy, but he was trying to not be as much, he could see this was hard on her for some reason. The easier he made it the more likely he was to get his answers.

"You really don't know?" She asked harshly, as she actually turned and looked at him.

"That's why I asked Wench." He couldn't help throwing that in, he had called her that so many times, that using her name was strange to him.

Unfortunately, the name seemed to infuriate her now just as much as it did a few years ago. "Your such a block-head. THINK Inuyasha, what else happened the night we were together, huh?"

He stared at her as he thought back to that night. He had been in a bad mood, thinking about her leaving when the jewel was complete, so he went to the lake to try to calm himself down. Then she had come, and he ended up kissing her, among other thins. After that he… had gone to see Kikyo. THAT was it?!

"I can see from the look on your face you remember now." She said bitterly.

"You… IDIOT!" He yelled at her. "You left because you saw me with her, but I bet you have no idea what happened when I saw her!"

"No, I don't Inuyasha." She stared at him coldly. "I got there when you were hugging, and left before you would see me, I didn't need to see what else you were going to do with her."

"I was saying goodbye!" He yelled. "I told her I couldn't go to hell with her anymore, because I wanted to stay with you! She wanted one more hug Kagome, and I figured I owed her that much, but that was all that happened."" He could hardly believe this, the last three years had all happened because Kagome had seen him giving Kikyo a final farewell. "I haven't seen her since that night."

Kagome stared at him wordlessly, she couldn't have been more still if she tried. And she stayed that way too, for what seemed to be an eternity to him, and she finally spoke. "If your lying to me about this-"

"I'm not lying to you, you know I think that kind of crap is pointless." He waited again, to see just what she was going to do with the information she had received.

"I don't… know what to say Inuyasha." She looked down. "I really don't, finding that out is just too much right now." She paused, and then looked at him, tears in her eyes that seemed to refuse to fall. "I only wish I had known three years ago."

"You would have if you had ASKED me." He grated out. "I can't believe the last three years was all because I said goodbye to her. Kagome, I have to know, after that night, if you hadn't seen that… And once the jewel was complete again, would you have left?"

* * *

He was asking if she would have gone home after their task was done, even after they had spent that night together. She Had been thinking of leaving before that had happened, but when he had laid her down, she had decided that she wouldn't. She wanted to stay. "Not if you didn't want me to." She answered him truthfully.

Inuyasha stared at her, and though he didn't seem enthused by her answer, he seemed pleased by it. Were things really coming together for her? After three years of decimated hope, this was too strange for her. "Inuyasha, I did come back here for a reason, and I want to complete my task, alone."

The pleased look Inuyasha had gotten disappeared at that. "Why the hell would you want to do it alone, are you nuts? You'd get yourself killed, and what is it you came back to do anyway?"

"I don't think I can tell you that just yet Inuyasha. It's something I have to do though, and once I'm done, I'll come back here."

"No way wench," he nearly snarled, "you aren't going alone, you wouldn't last three days by yourself, and I bet after three years of living in your time your even less likely to be able to take care of yourself! I'm going with you!"

"No Inuyasha, I don't want you to-"

"If your going to be a stubborn ass about it, you don't have to tell me, I'll just make sure you don't get attacked while your out there." Inuyasha refused to drop the matter, but Kagome supposed she should see it as a good thing. He did want to protect her after all.

"Alright Inuyasha, you can come. BUT, only if you don't know what we're doing, at least until I decide I'm ready to tell you." She could see he didn't like it, but it only made him more endearing that he was still willing to go along with it.

"Fine. But I will find out." He said stubbornly.

They then spent the next half hour looking at the stars that had appeared while they had talked. They both knew they had much more they needed to talk about, but, it could wait. For now at least, because neither truly felt ready to talk about everything, about what they felt, and what would happen next. Yes, they would wait, and once they were ready, they would truly talk things over.

* * *

Miroku couldn't help but let his thoughts dwell on Kagome. So much had transpired in her life since she had left the Era, and gone back home. She had had a child with Inuyasha, and Miroku knew that it must have been difficult to try to raise a child of Inuyasha by herself. Surely she would have come back to Inuyasha when she realized she was with child, or she would have if her fight with Inuyasha wasn't too serious, and not all the Hanyou's fault.

So apparently, Inuyasha had transgression Kagome greatly…

This though, is not what Miroku had come to believe when he had seen the state Inuyasha had been in when Kagome had left. And the condition the Hanyou had been in ever since.

Miroku simply didn't know what to think, for both parties seemed to have been wronged entirely by the other person. He was perplexed as to what possibly could have happened. Damnit, this was getting to be as confusing as the events of Inuyasha and Kikyo's failed relationship!

"Miroku…" It was Sango, and her voice was pained. Miroku looked, and saw her grasping at her stomach. Comprehension dawned his face.

"I will retrieve Kaede." She nodded, and winced as he hurriedly stood, and ran to find Kaede.

* * *

_I know this is probably a bit of a cliffy, but it isn't as bad as the others!!! Be sure to let me know what you think of this chapter, and Kikyo's earlier appearance!_


	6. Miroku's Heir

_ainominako: Thanks for the review!_

_Gittelbug: Thanks for the advice!_

_oOImEvIl666Oo: Well, it turns out I could write another_

_Anime-Devil-101: THANKIES!!!_

_Jmama521: Thanks! I'll to get them to talk again real soon._

_Inyashafanlady: YAY, a new reviewer_

_Inulover72 : Okay, will do._

_Ginger75125: I know how you feel, that happens to me all the time!_

_bloomz-baby : Sorry I took so long._

_Lola: Thanks for the review, I promise I'm going to work harder on the next chap._

_Someone: WOW! Thanks for spreading the word about this!_

_Dragon-Inu-hanyou: Aiko WILL come into the story… I just can't really say when._

_scribblenumba4: Thankies!_

_Inuyashasfavegirl: **………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**Man, that was a lot of goods!_

_Chibi Senshi of Saturn: I'm sorry, but I'm going to try REALLY hgard to make the next chapter a long one._

_Keyo-Red Angel of Hope: wow, those were the bigest words I've ever seen in a review._

_red-tigergirl2: Thanks!_

_Woven Bamboo Pattern YAY another review!_

_Crescentcorpses: Creepy name, review soon! (_

_loiswilldie: I promise, I won't let myself not update this for that long again._

_Namoi and Kakabrat: HA HA!_

_zeddy200: Thanks!_

_Ember17 : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_

_sailor-saturn550: Thanks._

_Starr-chan Thankies._

_Vixen12089: I think I may deserve hassling for thise short chapter… sorry. But it won't happen again, I promise!_

_Kira Granger: Girl actually._

_ElmoTheCheerioMonger: That's an interesting name…_

_kirara242: Sorry I kept you waiting so long._

_Keiko89: Hope you like this chap._

_Draechaeli: I'm glad this could make you feel better while you were sick!  
  
angelprincess22: I did, calm down!_

_essis: Sorry I took so long._

_q'bert: I have a biggest fan?!?!?!?!?_

_Lyn: Okay._

_anna-7: I know I sorta leave you all hanging, but the truth is, that when I do that, it's because I'm stuck and don't know what else to write._

Kagome and Inuyasha had continued to sit out on that hill till long after dark. They sat there in silence, staring at the sky, and stealing short glances at one another only every so often. That was until a certain Kitsune came running over to them in a panic.

"Shippo what's wrong?" Kagome asked as Shippo tried to catch his breath.

"It's Sango!" He yelled, "She's having the baby!"

Kagome stood quickly, and started running toward the village. She knew Sango would need a friend right now. She knew because she had wished more than anything that she had had a friend, a really good friend, there for her. Right now, Sango was what mattered, especially since Kagome was sure there wasn't really any kind of medication for such things in this times, and Sango wouldn't be entirely safe considering the fact that death during birthing wasn't all that uncommon in these times.

Once she got to Sango's hut, she say Miroku standing outside. "Miroku, what are you doing out here?" Kagome was surprised he wasn't in there with Sango, holding her hand and telling her it was going to be okay, that would be so like Miroku.

"They kicked me out." Miroku didn't look too happy about it. "It isn't proper for a man to be present when a child is being bared, not to mention the fact that both Kaede and Sango said I was driving them crazy…" This last part was added quietly, embarrassedly.

Miroku must have been getting in the way, fussing over Sango too much to be of any help. Poor Miroku. Kagome gave his a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, I'll come out every so often and let you know how things are going."

"I thank you Kagome." He said gratefully.

She smiled again, and went inside the hut.

More than ten hours later, Miroku now had both Shippo, and Inuyasha waiting with him outside the hut. All three of then felt like they were going crazy, the only thing they had been able to hear was Sango crying out in pain, and Kaede giving orders. Miroku was a real wreck by now. Sure, Kagome had come out a lot to let them all know that everything was okay, but it didn't seem to help his frazzled nerves.

"Stop worryin' would ya'?" Inuyasha asked in a very irritated voice. Miroku's pacing was driving him insane. The only reply he got was a cold stare from both Miroku, and Shippo, and even then, Miroku continued with his incessant pacing.

Inuyasha couldn't help it, he too was getting anxious about everything that was going on. Sango had become his friend, and hearing her choked cries every so often was enough to make him go mad. He didn't like it, not one bit. In a way, he figured he had it worst of all the guys that were stuck outside, he could hear everything going on perfectly, and they weren't very pretty sounds.

Then, his ears perked up, there was a new sound. Small at first, but then loud. It was crying, a baby crying. Sango had done it, she'd had the baby.

Kagome poked her head out of the hut not much later. "Everything's great you guys, just hold on a little longer and you can come in."

She was smiling ear to ear, but Inuyasha could see that she felt exhausted. She had probably had an emotionally taxed day as it was, and then she had helped Sango have the baby through the night. But, she was happy he could tell. Then, she disappeared back into the hut. They were probably gunna clean the kid off before letting anyone get in there.

Miroku finally stopped pacing, and was now staring eagerly at the door, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He didn't get why the monk let those stupid women leave the hut when he wanted so badly to be present during the whole thing.

"You guys can come in now!" Kagome called from inside the hut. Miroku was the first one in, he was in more than a hurry to get in there. Next was Shippo, and then Inuyasha himself. Miroku was already by Sango's side. The woman looked half dead to Inuyasha, but she still had a smile on her face.

Women really were strange.

Kaede brought a small bundle to Miroku. The old hag didn't look too great either, but he also knew the hag gotten a few short naps and had Kagome help Sango instead while she did so.

Miroku's face lit up, he seemed unable to say a word as he stared at his child.

"It looks like you finally have that son that you've always wanted." Sango said quietly as she watched Miroku hold their squirming son.

Inuyasha stood by Kagome, and they both watched the happy little family. Inuyasha noticed a forlorn look on Kagome's face, but he wasn't sure how to take it. What was she yearning for? Was it that she just wished she hadn't been away from her friends for so long? Or, did she maybe want a family of her own?

He would be willing to do the second for her, he would be willing to have a family with Kagome. In fact, he would be more than willing. Just the thought of them forming a family was enough to make him happy. But, would she want a family with him?

He knew now that she hadn't left him because of her lack of feelings for him, and she may even still have those feelings. He prayed she did, but what if that meant she still didn't want to have a family with him? After all, their pups wouldn't be human, and they wouldn't be demon. They would be like him, not human, not demon, just… them.

Hell, now he wasn't sure he wanted kids either, how could she want them with him?

Inuyasha sighed mentally, and suddenly, the happy glow in the room was to much for him. So he turned and left. They didn't need him there, he'd see the kid later.

It was morning now, and even Inuyasha was ready to get some sleep. Hell, maybe for the first time in the last three years, he could get some somewhat decent sleep rather than waking up every hour, missing her.

_I know that all of you probably want to kill me for that short update, but I can't seem to concentrate, and I'm hoping that once I get all of those reviews from you guys again, I can work past my writers block. It's just so hard to get back into a fic after not even looking at it for so long, so please don't hate for posting my shortest chapter EVER._


	7. A Discovery

lgko: Thanks 2004-11-02 1 Signed it pretty good

Moon Baby2: Wow, thanks. I got a lot of positive feedback from you, and it got me to try to hurry a bit more an update.

Nab: He he he, I actually though about that when I decided to put the pic in the story, it's the whole reason the pic is in the story.

Tootles17: I don't blame you at all for a short review, I can understand that your tired.

Kamiki-san: It's ok the review is short, I've done the same when I'm tired.

Carol: Hopefully you'll get to see his reaction soon, as soon as I finish figuring out just how to do it.

Anime-Devil-101: Ok Ok Ok!

Touya: You'll see when it happens, I ain't gunna tell you when it'll happen!

inu's keeper: That's what I figured, that I should get SOMETHING up before I ended up loosing interest. I'm happy to say, my interest is renewed!

jmama521: Thanks for understanding!

kamikaze-bulma: I don't plan to loose interest in this, and I hope this chapter will be enough to help your appetite.

inuyashasgirl12: Hope I didn't take too long this time!

xXlovablekdXx: ALRIGHT!

karbyly : Wow, a non-English speaker… I'm surprised you'd go through the headache of translating. I'm learning Spanish in school, and I loathe trying to translate things! But I'm flattered that you like it enough go through that headache.

essis: Well thanks!

anna-7: Nice to get a suggestion, though I won't tell you if I'm going to go with it.

Gittelbug: Thanks, I will.

Serina Tsuki: I'll try!

shaid: Thanks. Sorry for any mistakes, I do my best to make sure there aren't any.

Yagi: I'm sorry that she seems OOC to you. Fact is, I do think Kagome would have had a very large reaction to seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo, JUST after they had lain together. If anything, she took the harder route after such a thing. She kept quiet and suffered alone. I think a heartbroken twelve year old would have had a different course of actions, such as causing a ruckus, yelled and screamed when she first saw him with Kikyo. I appreciate your criticism, but I just don't share your views.

FallenAngelsBeauty: Your helping just by reviewing!

Neko-chan22: I'll try to get in stuff about Aiko ASAP.

Skitzoflame: Yes, she did.

ainominako: Probably both…

animefreak-superfreak: I'm trying to update ASAP!

kairinu: Yes, it's called situational irony, I think. The kind where only the readers can see just how ironic things are.

brigurl: I'm tryin'!

ElmoTheCheerioMonger: That's happened to me when someone takes too long to update

as well, I'll try to keep that from happening again though.

Namoi and Kakabrat: THANKIES for the review Gotu!

kirara242: I wrote more!

Rezol: I'll have to try using a sledge hammer more often!

Jess-chan of the Nya Nya Neko!: Thanks!

KougasGrl1188: Thanksies!

QueenReine: If you would remember to one of the prior chapters, when Kagome left, she

took a jewel shard with her.

Ember17: So am I, I can't wait till I get to that part.

severus's-bane: No kidding, though I can't really blame him for being afraid about

wanting a family.

Keiko89: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

IxK2: Sorry my chapters are short, I'm just not very good at writing long ones

IronmaYden: I know the chapters are too short, I'm sorry…

IxK2: Clever way to come up with a name.

Owari Nai Yumes: Of course he'll find out about Aiko, I just don't know when.

jewel9992: Wow, it seems I have a reader that's paying attention to the little things. Inuyasha will notice the scratches on her arms, probably soon.

jewel9992: I actually haven't seen every episode, so I don't know if he's the only one that knows where Totosei lives…

ladyofthedragons1: Okay, hope I didn't take too long.

bloomz-baby: Yeah, poor puppy!

Yn: OK.

Draechaeli: Wow, this is the only review I've ever had like that, where you made the

scenario thing… very creative.

Kira Granger: Thanks! I'm glad I managed to update too, updates should be coming much

more quickly from now on.

* * *

_Two days._

That's how long Kagome and Inuyasha waited before they left to go on their littlejourney. Inuyasha had insisted that she rest before they headed out, said he didn't want to deal with her wining once she became too tired. Though she hated waiting, wanting to get back to Aiko as soon as possible, she reluctantly admitted to herself that he was right. She really did need the rest. That night with Sango had tired her out, though not nearly as much as it had tired Sango.

Kagome was now more than ever grateful that she had passed out while she was in labor with Aiko. But she knew Sango couldn't be happier, despite her many hours of child induced pain. She's had her son, he very beautiful little son.

Miroku and Sango had a name for him already. Kohaku, after Sango's beloved little brother.

Kagome had leaned from Inuyasha that during the battle with Naraku, Kohaku had been killed. Naraku had started loosing, and decided he needed the jewel shard embedded in Kohaku's back. Taking the jewel fragment had resulted in Kohaku's immediate death.

Kagome couldn't help but feel guilty. Had she been there, she may have been able to put an end to Naraku with one of her bows, before Naraku would have had the chance to take that jewel shard back from Kohaku. True, it would mean the jewel would have never become whole, but that hadn't happened anyway with her disappearance. She was sure that Inuyasha would have understood, and would have given up on his wish to become a full fledged demon if it meant keeping Kohaku alive.

As much as Kagome hated to admit it, Inuyasha really had become a good guy. He was so much nicer than he had been when she had first met him. He didn't like to show it, but he often did when he didn't even mean to. Not in big ways, but in subtle little ways. He could somehow always manage to get under her skin, and eventually, it was just too hard to stay angry with him.

They were walking along a dirt path now, they had been for hours. In silence, a long, terrible silence that seemed too awkward to even stand a chance of breaking it. So they both kept to themselves. Kagome had a lot of time to think about things, she wasn't going to waste it.

She had finally found out about what had happened between Inuyasha and Kikyo, and it was apparently entirely innocent. Inuyasha hadn't betrayed her, and her leaving for three years had been for nothing. Going through everything she had in the last three years, all because of a stupid misunderstanding.

But the air still hadn't been cleared between them. She had no idea whether or not he would still want to be with her. She feared asking him, she would hate for him to say that he had gotten over her, but she knew she was going to have to ask him some time.

Then there Aiko, how would that effect things? Would he want to have a daughter? Would he want to stay with her just because of their daughter? True, Inuyasha didn't seem the type to be wrapped in to that sort of thing, want a child just because it was his, just to give that child a name and sacrifice anything else he would want just for that.

Meaning, staying with Kagome ONLY because of their daughter.

What should she do?

Perhaps if she were to wait to tell him about Aiko until they could sort things out between them. She could find out just what he wanted before he could decide based only because of the knowledge of their daughter. She wanted him to want to be with her, because of her, so she would wait.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as they walked now. He looked exactly the same… only… in place of his rosary, he wore the Shikon Jewel, or most of it. There was still a piece missing. Her piece, the one she had taken with her to her time. All it would take is that one shard, and the Jewel would be complete...

"What?" Inuyasha asked, looking apprehensive as he spoke. He must not like her staring at him.

"Nothing." She answered quickly, and looked ahead of her. How embarrassing to be caught staring at him!

"Feh." Inuyasha muttered.

She couldn't believe how normal things seemed all of a sudden. The only thing that could make things seem even more normal was if she could sit him…

"Hey Inuyasha…?"

"What is it now?" He asked irritably.

Well that didn't make things any easier!

But then, she didn't expect anything less from Inuyasha.

"I was wondering if… if you still want things to work out between us." She could hardly get the words out, she felt like such an idiot.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, causing Kagome to come to a stop soon after. She just looked at him, waiting for an answer.

Inuyasha just stayed still for the longest time, and then hesitantly spoke. "Well, do you want to?"

Was he afraid to say yes?

After all, she was the one that had left him…

"Well… yes…" She spoke quietly, and looked down as she felt a blush come to her face. Why did she suddenly feel like a schoolgirl all over again?

When she looked up, his arms were around her, in a soft embrace. "Then yes."

Kagome smiled, she could hardly believe it, after all this time, and she could finally end up with her happily ever after…

All of a sudden, she was no longer standing, but was in Inuyasha's arm, only to be set down a second later. She looked at Inuyasha, who was staring toward where they had been. In their stead, was a giant spider demon.

"Give me the jewel!" It cried loudly.

"You want it?" Inuyasha taunted, as he drew Tetseiga. "Come and get it."

And come the demon did. It charged right at them, and Inuyasha swung Tetseiga, sending a blast of energy along the ground that cut the demon in half. It was dead.

Kagome stayed still, she wasn't used to seeing that anymore.

Inuyasha sheathed Tetseiga. "Come, let's get going."

Kagome nodded numbly. She was going to have to get used to the way things were here, all over again.

* * *

Three days of traveling and Inuyasha was getting frustrated. He still didn't know why Kagome had come back. They had done a lot of talking, and he did know a lot more about what had happened with her the last few years. Still, he didn't know what he wanted to know.

She had gotten a 'job' teaching others how to shoot a bow and arrow. Ironic, it was something she never would have know if she hadn't come here, to this time. She was still living at the shrine, and she was getting enough money to buy her own home soon.

He was glad, she had been doing quite well the past few years. As much as he hated her being gone, he hadn't wanted her to be miserable either. Well… maybe at first, when he had been bitter toward her, but later on, he knew he didn't want her to do poorly.

Right now, he was sitting by a rather large rock. He was waiting for her to finish taking a bath in a hot spring they'd stumbled upon. Or rather, he had stumbled into. Stupid wench had given him a shove while they were talking, at the end of a cliff. He then fell, hundreds of feet, into the hot spring.

It was so frustrating, to still not know why she was here. She seemed determined to keep it a secret though. What could it be, that it was such a big deal to tell him. And in his opinion, it couldn't be anything good. If it were good, she would have told him. After all, what reason would she have to hesitate giving him good news?

That meant it was bad. And he felt as though he were going to go insane if he didn't find out soon.

"Inuyasha, I can't find my clothes!" Kagome called from the spring, obviously in a huff. She probably thought he had taken them. Not a bad idea actually… he'd have to remember that the next time she stopped to take a bath.

"Calm down, I'll find 'em." He got up and started looking around. Kagome was back in the water, so as to prevent him from seeing her. Damn.

He sniffed the air. Her clothes should have her scent on them, so they would be easy enough to find. And he was right, he spotted them up in a tree. Some animal must have grabbed them, trying to find food or something. Oh well, at least he hadn't had to spend very long looking for the stupid things.

He jumped up into the tree, and picked up her clothes. Then, he saw a shimmer of light, a reflection of light… Something had fallen from her clothes down to the forest floor. It had looked like a piece of paper, apparently a piece of very shiny piece of paper. So he humped down, and picked it up.

He looked at it, it was in image, of a girl…

A Hanyou girl…

* * *

_Okay you guys, I did it! I had Inuyasha find out about Aiko!_

_Oh, and I've forgotten over and over, so I'm going to ask if you guys want to know- what Aioko's full name, means. Let me know, if enough of you do, I'll find the definitions again, otherwise, I don't really weant to bother, so let me know._


	8. The Truth

_For those who requested knowing what Inuyasha's daughters name means:_

_Aiko- Little loved one(This because all of Kagome's family loves this little girl)_

_Gina-Gold(This because of the golden eyes she got from Inuyasha)_

_Kin-Silver(This because of the silver hair she got from Inuyasha)_

_Okay, as much as I love all of your reviews, if I were to thank each of you indivigually again, it would take me another day or two to get around to typing all of that, so i'm going to skip it this time. And from now on, I'll only do that when someone gives me a reviewI can really respojnd to, some thing more involved than 'update'._

_Thankyou everyone that reviewed, and everyone that continued to badger me about updating!!!_

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled loudly as he ran toward her, while she was still naked in the lake no less!

And she couldn't even tell him to sit!

"Inuyasha, no-"

"Who is this?!" He had come right up to her, not at all caring that she was unclothed. He had grabbed one of her arms to keep her from getting away from him, and in his other hand, he held a picture. A picture of Aiko....

"Inuyasha, I can explain...." She said nervously.

"I'm waiting!" Inuyasha snarled, he must have already put two and two together. "Why does this pup look like me?!"

"She... she's your daughter..."

He grabed her arms with both his hands now, and gave her a shake. "Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

Kagome had been scared, but him asking that questioned triggered something, and she suddenly felt as angery at him as he was with her. "Because, by the time I realized it, I though you'd already gone to Hell with that stupid clay pot!"

That comment really got to him, and he let go her, and looked downward. It was then that he seemed to notice something, and then picked up one her arms. "What happened to your arm?" He asked gently, running his clawed finger over the scars on her arm.

"That's why I'm here..." she sighed. Your daughter went balistic when some thung tried to mug me. I had to calm her down beforee she really hurt anyone.... my miko powers managed to make her pass out, but she needs something that can keep her demon side in check. I was going to find Totosei, and see if he could make something for her."

Inuyasha paused for a moment, then looked at her again. "... Um... What's her name?"

"Aiko Ginakin Higurashi." Kagome said proudly.

Inuyasha seemed to almost smile in recognition of the girls meaningful middle name, then turned away from Kagome. "I'm sorry I barged in on you..." He got her her clothes, and handed them to her. She quickly dressed, and desided to go sit down with him, so they could talk, she could tell that he needed to.

"Would you like to meet her?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha looked at her, and nodded. "Yeah... I would..."

"She's really just like you,"Kagome mused, "just more innocent and gentle... unless you get on her bad side, then she'll tear your head off... or at least manage to give you a throbbing headache." Inuyasha Smirked, though sadly it seemed. "That's my girl..."

"I'm sorry this happened Inuyasha, I really am." Kagome said quietly. "But I've tried to tell her everything about you that I could, all of the good things anyway... She's seen pictures of you, and she always asks to hear stories about you at bedtime."

"Come on." Inuyasha said, and stood up. "We should get going. Now that I know WHERE we're going, I can take the shortcut, it'll take at least two days off the trip. You'll just have to hop onto my back, or knowing the shortcut, and taking that route really wouldn't help any. So climb on."

Kagome did as she was told, and climbed onto his back. She felt like she and Inuyasha were even further apart though, he was upset, and all because of the mistake she had made. He had missed out on knowing his little girl, and nothing she could do or say would ever change that.

* * *

Inuyasha Couldn't belive he had a daughter. While taking his shortcut, he kept glancing at the picture of her. She did look liker him... She had his hair, his eyes... and his ears. The ears that had marked them both as Hanyous... She was obviously a happy little girl, her giant smile in the picture testified to that. She most likely had to wear a hat whenever she lef the shrine, like he had had to to when he left the Shrine. 

He shouldn't have so surprised when he found out, Kagome had been in heat when they had mated, it was why they had mated really.... He had been too weak, and given into his desire for her.

Kagome had told her about things she'd gone throguh since she left, getting a job and everything, but he had never thought of her doing all that, and raising a Hanyou daughter. It must have been so hard, and all because she had caught him with Kikyou. He couldn't really blame Kagome for jumping to conclusions, given everything that had happened between himself and Kikyou... It was his fault anyway, he enever should have touched her like that, taken away her innocence...

He'd soiled her, and nothing could change that. Hell, that's what she should have been mad at him for. She should have been glad if she had thought he wanted to leave her...

Kagome stayed quiet as he ran, she must know he was thinking...

She had told him she loved him, that night he took her, but he still shouldn't have taken her. She may have been considered an adult iin his time, but he had learned enough about her time to realize girls her age weren't adults yet. Somehow adulthood had gotten pushed back a few years, so Kagome was still just a kid, she couldn't have made such a big desistion, to choose a mate at her age. She could now, she'd been working, she had real responsibilities, she had obviously grwon up. Now she could make a decision, and she wanted to see if she still had some kind of crush on him like she had three yeasrs prior.

He wasn't sure of what to do. His daughter would be happy with Kagome, he didn't think he'd really be needed. A Hanyou in Kagome's time would have no trouble taking care of herself. And Kagome... he just didn't know if he should think about with her, he shouldn't bring her down to his pathetic level. He wanted her, and his daughter, he probably needed them more than they could ever need him.

He knew what he had to do, he had to let Kagome decide if she really watned to be with him. If she really did love him as she had claimed three years ago, then he wouldn't complain. And if she decided she didn't, things would probably just go back to the way they had been.

* * *

Inuyasha had Kagome wait outside of Totosei's hut, it was hotter inside than it was outside. Totosei had just yanked Inuyasha's fangs, there wouldn't be enough for a full fledged sword, but Totosei could still just make a dagger with it for now. Inuyasha had made good time getting here, and if he gave Kagome a ride the rest of the way back, then he could get them back to the village tomarrow, or sooner. 

The dagger wouldn't be ready for a few days, so Totosei said he would bring it to Inuyasha once it was. Then all He and Kagome would have to do, was get it to Aiko.

He was nervous, Kagome said as soon as they got back, they could go to her time. Then he would meet his daughter.

Why is it that the thought of meeting one little girl had him more nervous than the thought of battling with Sesshourmaru, or even Naraku?

He was just going to have to get over it, as nervous about it as he was, it didn't make him not want to go. He wanted to see his daughter, and hopefully, she would be happy about seeing him.


End file.
